Naeva Tacitus
'''Naeva Tacitus '''is a third year Haven Academy student of team VLCN Her parents are huntsman turned celebrity and she aims to follow their path Background Naeva is the only daughter of two hunters-turned-celebrities, her mother is a best-selling author of adventure stories based around her own time as a huntress, while her father acts as editor and is well known in artistic communities for his work with sculpture. Due to her parents high-profile status was raised in relative isolation due to their desire for privacy. Being born mute, she was further kept separate from other children out of the desire to keep her safe, so she spent most of her life alone with her parents and the household staff. The girl took to artistic endeavors to occupy the time when she was a child, favoring sculpting clay by hand. As she grew older, she developed an interest in her parents early work as hunters, and so they began to tutor her in the academics expected of huntresses. at the age of 13, her parents began training her in combat, where she quickly began to favor her fathers staff based style over the dust manipulation in use by her mother. After four years of private lessons she enrolled in Haven Academy, having a permanent synthetic voice-box surgically implanted shortly before the entrance exam where she excelled in combat tests, passing written exams with above average scores. During initiation she landed a few feet from Argento Caden who had broken a leg due to a poorly timed landing maneuver. The two of them were placed on team Vulcan alongside Vidar Falun and Livia Vitrum. Personality A very friendly and creative girl, Naeva is artistic by nature, oftentimes using her semblance for the purpose of sculpting during downtime. Polite but not exactly proper, she does have a powerful imagination, some passive-aggressive tendencies, and is a bit dirty-minded at times. Will openly flirt with others but tends not to initiate. Has a preference for males but is not averse to her own gender. Occasionally has a moment where she thinks out loud as a result of a lifetime of not needing to separate thought from speech, when this happens she will usually become flustered for a few moments before composing herself. Appearance Naeva has deep blue hair, nearly black, and keeps it in a braid. A side effect of her upbringing is a preference for simple but elegant clothing, using a dark grey box pleated combat skirt and black leggings, plus a midnight blue long sleeved simple blouse with black collar and cuffs, rounded out with plain but effective Black combat boots. Typically wears either her combat gear or the beacon academy uniform when in non combat situations. When it comes to formal events, Naeva tends to dress up in a black A-line dress with elbow length midnight blue gloves, and black velvet choker carrying her symbol in silver stitching. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Media Nocte * Wielder: Naeva Tacitus * Type: Dust Augmenting Combat staff * Form 1: a 5’ quarterstaff, weighted at the ends for impact. By slaming one end into a target, a small puff of dust is released that can be detonated by aura or used in conjunction with her semblance * Form 2: 2 feet on each end of the staff detach and are allowed to swing freely by a foot and a half of steel cable * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: fold in half while most of the mid-section of the staff retracts over the end segments * Features/Capabilities: carries the four basic dust type, can be switched by rotating a band on either end segment. has shock absorbing system inside the shaft for use in landings * Usage: heavy impact style, trained in bojutsu and a variety of staff fighting that uses the weapon in a capacity similar to a spear by creating a blade of aura on the end of the shaft. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: unknown * Notes: Media Nocte roughly translate to Midnight in Latin Semblance * Name: Sculpt * User: Naeva Tacitus * Visual effect: polygonal net appears over the surface of the material while it is under her influence * Type: Aural * Purpose: Utility * Range: short * Other limitations: requires direct contact, harder and denser materials drain more aura * Passive ability(s) (if any): can determine approximate density and hardness of materials by touch * Active ability(s) (if any): While touching a non-living material, she can inject her aura into it to render it a soft, clay-like texture, allowing her to mold it. The greater the degree of change to consistency alters amount of needed aura to maintain the shift. * Dust interaction (any): imbues elemental dust properties into material upon deactivation of semblance * Notes: she likes to sculpt with clay Trivia * Naeva is from Greek and refers to someone who is born at night * Tacitus roughly means silent or the silent one Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959